


【蝙超】铁匠与野兽

by Jackie1996



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Clark Kent, Bruce is a Beast, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie1996/pseuds/Jackie1996
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 11





	【蝙超】铁匠与野兽

“早上好，克拉克。老乔什么时候才能从城里回来？”

年轻的铁匠学徒闻声从房间后面走出来，他正在研究新拿到的模具，铸铁室又热又闷，汗水把那件破破烂烂的背心浸的贴在身上，粉色的乳尖若隐若现。

“早上好，罗麦斯夫人。乔纳森要去上七天，您的剔骨刀还是老毛病？”

“老毛病，老毛病。”中年妇人从挎着的篮子里拿出包好的刀，“修修补补也能用。”

克拉克用手试试刀锋，在尖头处看到一个小小的豁口。

“这次恐怕是不行了，您瞧，这裂痕是越来越大，要不了几天就会伤到人啦！”

铁匠凑过去展示手中的物件，他倾身向前，硕大浑圆的屁股把皮裤勒得发紧，大腿结实有力，腰身却窄的要命，端的是一副好身材。

“哦好孩子...你就帮我照这把再打一副新的，还有，哎，凑过来点！”

克拉克很是无奈，脸被锅炉的热气蒸的发红，额前一条发带把微微打卷的黑发固定住。他更向前探身，背心挂不住从肩膀上垂下来，丰满的胸脯间清晰可见一条深深的沟壑。

“您有什么吩咐，罗麦斯夫人？”

“你可要记得，沃特福德家的小姐每天晚上都去花园里散步，在那个有蝙蝠雕像的喷泉旁边，她会遣开侍女，独自伤神呐！”

克拉克笑意更深，露出尖尖的牙。他肩膀耸起又落下，宽阔的背部肌肉覆盖，皮肤在阳光下显得又滑又亮。

“您和我说这些干什么？我还没到分化的年纪，沃特福德小姐也才十六岁。”

“傻孩子！”罗麦斯夫人用手套轻轻抽在他身上，“鸳鸯成双才叫好，你看看你，哪有不分化成阿尔法的道理？等到小姐成了漂亮欧米茄，多少求爱的人会踏破沃特福德的大门，哪里还轮得到你这样的傻小子！”

克拉克无奈地点点头。他自小无父无母，师父乔纳森是远近闻名的好铁匠，每每离乡去做活，就会把小肯特交给附近的邻人照看。尽管觉得罗麦斯夫人实在是热心过了头—— ** _况且我还不满十七岁，连一点点气味都没有_** ——但克拉克还是做出恍然大悟的样子，哄得妇人开心。

等送走罗麦斯夫人，送走酒吧来修椅子的伙计，吃掉隔壁水果姑娘送来的苹果—— ** _她已经连续送了半个月_** ——又把订单上零零碎碎的小物件大致清扫，直到夕阳只剩下紫色的尾巴，克拉克才发觉烧炉子用的柴火已经见底，再不上山明天怕是无法开工。小肯特抬头看看不远处的山和上面荒废的古堡，不禁有些心里发毛。老肯特再三告诫不要天黑之后到林子里去，事实上大白天镇上也没人会独自往那跑，可克拉克不愿拖后工作进度，更不愿师傅舟车劳顿回到家里却发现还有一堆琐碎杂活等着他。于是年轻人扛起背篓，拿上趁手的刀具斧头，沿着屋后的小路快步往山上走去。

“我不怕你，无头的骑士！”

克拉克挥舞斧子为自己壮胆，嘴里哼着偷听来的吉普赛歌谣，一边干活一边盘算怎么才能从奥尔森那里骗点酒尝尝。小伙子动作干净利落，林子边缘的木头已经被砍的所剩无几，劳动带来的充实感使肯特一时忘记了恐惧，他越走越远，渐渐去到密林深处的山坡。

“...沐浴在女巫的圆月下，斩破恶魔施展的虚幻...”

背篓已经被木柴填满，克拉克浑身是汗，深秋的夜晚开始泛起雾气，这才恍然发觉自己已经里家非常之远，并且脚下不知怎么竟然有一条破败、荒废的马车道。

“这可真够奇怪的。”

克拉克抬头望去，马车道一路向上，被月光照的发白，最后消失在影影绰绰的黑暗深处。小肯特好奇心大盛，暗暗估量自己走过多远，打算日后叫上伙伴们前来探险。然而就在他数着白桦树时，背后突然传来一声狼嚎。

“天呐！”克拉克脚下一滑，摔倒在地。“我的好基督...您可不要这样逗弄我！”

小肯特怕得要命，也不管背篓里的木材掉了多少，拔腿就跑，慌不择路，身后凉风嗖嗖，恶狼口中血腥腐臭的气味就要追上他——

“啊啊啊啊！！！”

克拉克脚下一空，跌进渊井，脑袋在什么坚硬的东西上重重一磕，随机两眼一黑，失去知觉。

等他摸着灼热疼痛的后脑勺昏昏沉沉醒过来，便发现自己早已不在密林之中。小铁匠躺在一块向悬崖外部挑高的平台，月光照耀石板，衬得四周一片透亮。克拉克的背篓、刀具和斧头统统不见踪影，身上的衣物也破破烂烂，皮肤被乱石树枝划出道道血痕，过度惊吓和劳累让他乏力，也懒得再去琢磨眼下的困境，干脆回身一躺，假装自己从没离开作坊。

北风吹过山间，克拉克裹紧单薄的外套在地上缩成一团。他想念温暖的炉火，想念师傅，想念总是冒冒失失的吉米·奥尔森，想着想着，小肯特不禁悲伤地啜泣起来。

“你可真是个多愁善感的男孩。”

克拉克心里一惊，随即觉得有人在此是个好兆头，虽然这人的声音听起来怪异沙哑，好像老肯特从地下室拿出的陈年锈铁。

“谁在那儿？”

他支起上半身，看到与平台相接的房间里有个高大的身影慢慢走来。影子怪异非常，头部硕大，包裹在烟雾之中让人看不真切。克拉克眯眼想要聚焦，只见那影子走着走着竟开始四肢着地，慢慢地向他爬行而来。

“你，你是什——”

一头雄狮踱出阴影，踱进月光。它从阶梯上到平台，嘴巴里呜呜低吼，围着克拉克打转。

“别怕，男孩。我既然救了你，就不会伤害你。”

雄狮开口说话，它嘴巴漏风，难怪听起来如此奇怪。克拉克怀疑自己是否在林子里摔坏了脑子，不然为何有狮子会说人话？

“我不相信。”小肯特自言自语。“睡一觉就好了...”小肯特竟然就要躺下，“睡一觉起来，我就还在作坊里，根本没有出门，更没有上山。”小肯特闭上眼睛，继续自我催眠。“师傅会责怪我，但他也会给我带礼物。对，没错，我会见到老乔，绝不是什么说话的猛兽...”

雄狮觉得好笑，于是蹲坐在克拉克身边，低头舔他一口。

克拉克觉得脸上一湿眼前一黑，便把眼睛睁开一道缝隙，心里祈祷什么狮子幻象统统消失，然而在他面前的依旧是那只身姿威武、鬃毛蓬松的雄狮。

“嗨。”

克拉克有苦说不出，想不通自己怎么就落到这般田地？

“...嗨。”

雄狮又开始绕圈，后来干脆趴在克拉克身边，用爪子和鼻子拱他。小肯特被这场景弄得没了脾气，于是牙一咬，心一横，侧身面对狮子棕黄色、没有瞳仁的眼睛。

“你到底是什么？为什么会说话？你说你救了我，可我一点印象也没有！”

雄狮低吼一声，克拉克吓得缩了缩。

“慢慢来，男孩。我已经有二十年，还是五十年没见过人，你得给我点缓冲。”

克拉克心想 ** _那谁来给我缓冲？_** 这话他没敢说出口，只是盯着眼前的狮子。

“我是西部森林的主人，山川的守卫者，圆桌会议上的骑士，韦恩家族最后的领主。”

“...哦。”

克拉克眨眨眼，他听不懂，也不大在乎。

“我能摸摸你吗？”

雄狮呼噜噜的声音仿佛威胁。

“不能摸尾巴。”

克拉克欢欣鼓舞，把手掌埋进鬃毛，又仔细撸动狮子背部，最后干脆张开双臂，把雄狮抱在怀里。狮子趁机舔了舔他的胸脯。

“我是克拉克，克拉克·肯特。就住在山下的镇子上。”

猛兽抬起头，再次舔他的脸。

“叫我布鲁斯。”

小铁匠冲雄狮微笑，把头靠在它的腹部。猛兽任他依偎着自己休息，然后站起身，甩甩尾巴，走下楼梯。

“跟过来，小子。”

失去猫科动物的温暖体温让克拉克越发觉得凉夜难耐，于是强忍住浑身酸痛，跟随狮子的脚步。他们走进房间，那里面空空荡荡只有些杂物堆积，雄狮昂首阔步，带领铁匠走过长长的走廊。月光从彩色玻璃中照射进来，无声地提醒他们这里有多么空旷寂寥。克拉克打量镶在墙壁上的烛台，那里面早已没有蜡烛，但纹饰繁复依旧昭示着此处曾经有过的繁华盛景。狮子在尽头处低吼，尾巴不耐烦地甩动。克拉克小跑过去，向猛兽报以歉意的微笑。

他们继续走。走过一个天花板很高、吊起的烛台有小船那么大、突起的舞台四周浮雕令人眼花缭乱的厅堂，窗户与窗户之间仿佛没有缝隙，月亮冷冷照在地上，把雄狮的身影拉长，仿佛一声刺耳的嘲讽。

他们还在走。走过许许多多房间，有些房门紧闭，有些半遮半掩，克拉克撇到有间屋子的墙上挂着一副巨大画像，上面似乎是一对夫妇和他们的孩子，三人穿的衣服克拉克从没见过。

“这里。”

雄狮站在一个入口处，身后似乎有烛火跳动。克拉克推开门，不由惊叹出声。

“天呐...这是怎么做到的？”

眼前是个巨大的厨房，餐桌上摆满水果、糕点、整只整只的烤鸡烧鹅，还有克拉克认不出的菜式。

“我猜你饿坏了。”

雄狮走过壁炉，炉火便自行燃烧。

克拉克有太多太多疑问，可什么也比不上腹中饥火。他用最大的一把餐刀从羊腿上割下一块，一只手叉住羊肉，另一只手往嘴里塞面包。

“这比怀特家做的还好吃！”

雄狮又发出一阵呼噜噜，克拉克猜它是在笑。

“你不吃吗？我敢说这些东西够得上宴请一百个人！”

“我很久没有感到过饥饿，也很久不再对食物有兴趣。”

克拉克放下手中刀叉，难以置信地瞪大眼。

“我知道你这儿很奇怪，但想不到这么奇怪。”

雄狮的眼睛在明灭的火光下更加神秘。

“事实上，我已记不得上次有一百个人是什么场面。”

“这个我可记得，”克拉克笑得天真，“是复活节的教会活动，师傅带我参加春季庆典。”

“那一定非常不错。”

不知为何克拉克从狮子的声音里听出了深切的渴望，它大概十分孤单吧。

“这还不算什么呢！”克拉克揪期一串葡萄，“等我分化成阿尔法，老乔就会带我去卢瑟领主的市集，我会得到一套新锻造工具，早晚有一天，肯特铁铺会一路开到王城！”

克拉克眼睛发亮，沉浸在对未来美好的期许里。他没注意到狮子神情的变化，那种收获意外之喜时不加控制的兴奋，让它人性化的面容第一次显得狂野扭曲。

“你还不到十七岁。”

“马上了，先生，马上了！只要再过一个春天，我就十七岁啦！”

雄狮从它的座位上跳下来坐到克拉克身边，用厚重的爪子拉过一个银质酒壶，和水晶杯一起推到克拉克面前。

“试试这个。”

“这是什么？”

“完美的长相思。”

克拉克眨眨眼。

“是葡萄酒，庆祝我们今日的相聚。”

狮子一本正经的样子让克拉克咯咯笑个不停，他打开酒壶闻了闻，震惊于那强烈的果香气味。

“哇哦。”小铁匠跃跃欲试，师傅对他虽然爱护但也严格，酒精对克拉克而言简直就具有天然的吸引力。他把紫红色的液体倒进杯子，端起来啜饮一口。“尝起来不错...唔...尝起来太好了！”

“当然，这是韦恩家族的珍藏，从南部的阳光和干燥地带生长的完美作物...”

雄狮高昂起头，显得骄傲神气。他又推过一盘牛肉，煎烤的香气诱惑着克拉克，他就这么一边吃一边喝，酒壶空了一个又一个，直到年轻人最后晕晕乎乎趴倒在餐桌上，雄狮用鼻子怎么拱也拱不醒，猛兽才把小铁匠背到身上，脚步轻盈迅捷，带着克拉克跑过空旷的城堡和会议厅，跑进一个有巨大床铺的房间，把克拉克轻轻放在上面，用爪子扒掉小铁匠的鞋子衣物，让克拉克浑身赤罗地躺在月光之下。然后雄狮就静静地蹲坐在那窗台之上，等待着。

它等待着。一束罩在玻璃钟里的玫瑰花悄然出现，雄狮没有费心看上一眼。

它等待着。就像一座雕塑，但是尾巴的摆动暴露了焦躁的内心。

等待着。月光开始倾斜，玫瑰摆动的样子仿佛命运的嘲弄。

等待着。克拉克在床上翻个身，雄狮警觉地盯住他。

克拉克不停地翻身滚动，似乎有什么看不到的结绳束缚着他，让他拼命想要摆脱。雄狮跳下窗台，压低身体，渐渐靠近肯特，现在它完全不像个猛兽了——一股强烈、辛辣的人类阿尔法味道正从狮子身上溢出，逐渐发酵浓郁，包裹住床上的少年。小铁匠蹬开被子，浑身燥热，背部满是汗水，额头和脖颈湿成一片——就在这诡异空荡的古堡中，克拉克不但要经历分化，还将迎来他是作为欧米茄的首个发情期。

而这不正合来历不明的雄狮的心意吗？它已经跳上了床，把闯进领地的年轻人笼在身下，用粗粝的舌头舔舐对方。克拉克被热潮逼得难受，眼睛费力睁开视线却模糊一片，隐隐约约看到有个影子在自己上方。

“...唔...啊...是谁？”

“是我，男孩。”

“...嗯...布鲁斯？”

克拉克从混沌的大脑中捉到一个名字。

“是我。”雄狮用爪子把小铁匠翻个面，让他面部陷进蓬松柔软的枕头。克拉克布满肌肉的长腿在床上来回摩擦，股间的小穴抽动流水，好不淫荡。“但现在你该叫我领主。”

雄狮竖起尾巴，腰部拱起后腿分开，猫科动物长满肉刺、钩子般的阴茎已经蓄势待发，那模样就像是个迷你狼牙棒，头部长着个肉瘤，对准克拉克窄小的粉色屁眼，蓄力往里猛地一插。

“啊！啊啊啊！好痛...不要！”

克拉克疯狂扭动身体，挣扎着要从这种残酷的刑罚里逃出来。他怎么也想不明白，不就是吃几口饭、喝几口酒，为何要付出如此恐怖的代价？雄狮用前掌按住铁匠的肩膀，锋利爪钩刺破肌肤，留下道道血痕。

“...别！”克拉克痛得抽搐，又在阿尔法的威压之下被迫臣服。他后颈开始酸热肿胀，欧米茄腺体在里面生根发芽。“求求你...放过我！”

“我愿意放过你，男孩。”雄狮在他耳边嘶嘶地说。“可谁又来放过我呢？”

它低吼着把整个阴茎都操进人类的肛门，肠道紧紧锢住肉棒，湿热感觉令狮子窒息，于是更多的阿尔法信息素释放到空气中，诱逼欧米茄赶快进入完整热潮。

“嗯啊...布鲁斯...你在干什么...别再深了...”

“干你，男孩。”雄狮在铁匠后颈长长的舔舐，让少年青涩的味道充斥口腔。“你是个很不错的欧米茄。”

“我...不...啊...啊哈...好热...布鲁斯...里面很胀...”

狮子又一声低吼，这次充斥兴奋和快乐。它的男孩肉道开始变软、变松，缠缠绵绵包裹住肉柱吸吮，连味道都开始变得甜蜜焦灼，闻起来仿佛蜜酒。

“喜欢吗？”

它向前挺腰，鸡巴在套子里捣出咕叽咕叽的水声，小铁匠忍不住开始呻吟。

“啊呜...好奇怪！你，你做了什么？”

“做你。”狮子埋头苦干，不忘继续舔人类的后颈，直到上面鼓起小包，紫红色的腺体在皮肤下突突跳动。“回答我男孩，你喜欢吗？”

“哼嗯...慢，慢一点...不，不喜欢！”

雄狮从喉咙里发出一阵呜噜噜，克拉克无由来的觉得它在笑。野兽后腿坐直一些，阴茎向上勾起，小幅戳刺铁匠肠道深处一块尤为湿软的区域。

“你...唔...布鲁斯？”肯特觉得恐惧，拼命想把腿蜷起来。他肚子里有个地方又酸又涨，坠得难受，野兽干的用力，烙铁似的肉柱碾过内壁，肉刺搔刮肠道上的褶皱，顶部的肉球几乎把他身子挖出一个洞来。“...别...别碰哪里！布鲁斯...你这个坏狮子...好...好难受...我想，我想...啊呀！”

小铁匠下腹一阵暖流，甬道毫无征兆地绞紧，野兽的鸡巴噗一声操进欧米茄新生的生殖腔，喷出的潮吹顺着克拉克的屁股和大腿往下流。雄狮小心抽出阴茎，把少年翻过身，仔细舔舐人类沾满汗水眼泪的面颊，温暖的舌头扫过他湿漉漉、无焦点的蓝眼睛，接着继续后腰发力，肉球卡在生殖腔窄小的入口。

“你很棒，男孩。现在享受吧。”

野兽收起尖爪，用厚实的前掌摩擦铁匠的胸膛。等到粉色奶尖充血挺立 ，就用舌头一遍遍卷起克拉克的乳头，少年受不住这样的刺激，欧米茄发情的气味从他身体上冲出，肆无忌惮地飘散在这禁忌之地。肯特觉得自己好像漂浮在阳光照耀的水面，浑身充斥着暖洋洋的懒散。快感从与雄狮想接触的各个地方传来，让他想要在这样的欢愉中沉睡，又想跳起来索取更多。

“嗯...啊哈...好舒服...布鲁斯...真棒...”

狮子感到满意。它兴奋地吼叫，继续抽插奸弄，这次用上真正的蛮力，把人类一下下操进床褥深处。

“啊！太快了！布鲁斯！”

小铁匠尖叫着，双腿盘在野兽身上，身体弹起的时候用手臂环住雄狮，双手紧抓它的鬃毛。阴茎已经有相当一部分干进了生殖腔，把小小的囊袋撑的胀满变形，连带克拉克布满肌肉小腹都开始随着肉柱的进出上下起伏凹凸。

“啊...啊哈...布鲁斯...太多了...我...嗯唔...我好热...”

欧米茄的气味不停攀升，生殖腔蠢蠢欲动。野兽不断低吼，庞大的身体压在人类身上，小铁匠的腿随着抽插节奏可怜的颤动，现在他又趴在雄狮身下，以一种雌兽的姿态臣服。

“不！布鲁斯...啊哈...帮帮我...用力！求你！用力操！”

狮子仰起头咆哮，利爪逼近欧米茄后颈的腺体。它把肉柱整个推出又直冲而入，将生殖腔干的噗哧作响，淫水飞溅打在野兽的体毛上。阿尔法把它的猎物包围，牙齿划开腺体上的皮肤，舌头上肉刺释放出信息素，注入欧米茄体内。

“啊！好棒！布鲁斯！”

野兽阴茎顶端的肉球膨胀、变形、长出许多坚硬的倒钩，牢牢钩住它的人类，让小铁匠无处可逃，只能张着双腿，含着鸡巴接受一波波的射精。克拉克浑身湿透仿佛溺水，从大腿根到屁眼都在抽搐打颤。肯特还不知道成为一个欧米茄的意义何在，就在这座阴森古堡里被一头野兽标记、受精。

“我会照顾你的，男孩。”野兽的结还埋在少年体内，它把人类保护在肚皮下。“现在睡吧。”

克拉克累的脱力，沉沉睡去。

  * 当他醒来时，阳光从没有帷幔的巨大窗户中直射进来，让小铁匠一阵头晕。他把自己更深的往床铺深处蜷缩，随即回忆起头天晚上的疯狂和淫乱—— ** _一个刚刚分化的人类欧米茄和一只阿尔法野兽_** ——然后猛地坐起，浑身酸痛，颈后腺体撕裂般难受。克拉克张开嘴巴却不知道该说些什么。



“早上好，男孩。”

床的另一边露出一个毛茸茸的黑色头颅， ** _是人，显然，不是什么狮子。_**

“你是谁？它...布鲁斯哪去了？”

男人笑得野蛮，眼睛中闪耀着兽欲的疯狂光芒。

“就在这，我的男孩。”他猛地扑到铁匠身上，克拉克尖叫，认出了那股信息素。“你是韦恩家族的解放者，现在让我看看，你屁股里的精子还在不在？”


End file.
